1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a centrifugal fan type cooing module and particularly to a specific centrifugal fan attached to a radiator with which the air flow with heat is sucked upward and removed toward all directions instead of contacting any other electronic members disposed beside the heat generating electronic component.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to the electronic component providing faster running speed and micro design of the size thereof, a great deal of heat generated by the running electronic component has become a puzzle subject. If the heat is unable to be removed successfully, it may lead to the electronic component running abnormally and, even more, it may seriously result in the computer being shut down to affect the operation capability thereof. In order to remove the heat effectively, a heat dissipation component such as a radiator or a cooling fan frequently is added to the electronic component to help heat removal.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional cooling module is composed of a cooling fan 11 and a radiator 12. The cooling fan 11 is an axial flow type fan and mounted to the radiator 12. The radiator 12 is tightly attached to the electronic component 13. Once the cooling fan 11 is powered on, the air flow generated by the cooling fan is blown downward to the radiator 12 and the electronic component 13 to carry the heat generated by the electronic component 13 outward. Part of the heat, which has transmitted to the radiator and is supposed to be removed by the cooling fan, unavoidably accompanies the blown downward air flow to contact with the electronic component 13 arid the moving downward heat is contrary to the principle of the heat being moving toward low temperature from high temperature. As a result, the efficiency of heat dissipation is always low and unable to be promoted effectively.